


Mischief

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [54]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mischief, Pixies, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Annoyingly or maliciously playful; teasing.





	Mischief

Merlin thought of the strange, tiny creature that had made temporary home in his scarf. The faery -pixie?- hadn’t been that bad in the beginning. But the longer the mischievous creature stayed, the more Merlin wished it gone.

He had to admit that the fae’s early pranks had been a little funny; Arthur’s sword getting stuck in the scabbard, Gwaine’s sudden inability to tell the difference between onions and apples, Leon’s excessive seeming gas. But when all the labels on Gaius’ potions got switched he had to admit it was going too far. Lives shouldn’t be put unnecessarily in danger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's game for a little bit of fun as long as no one gets hurt.  
> I had so many ideas for what the pixie could do, I just chose a couple to go with.  
> If anyone has suggestions for other shows, movies, cartoons, etc. for these series to continue with I'm game. I feel like I'm starting to sort these shorts into certain kinds for certain fandoms.


End file.
